theultimatedoomfandomcom-20200213-history
E1M4: Command Control
E1M4: Command Control is the fourth map of Knee-Deep in the Dead. Designed by Tom Hall, another portion designed by John Romero, and the par time is 1:30. Walkthrough From the start point, go through the door in front of you and get to the passage with the white lights. You will see a small computer room with a lift, take the lift up, then turn right to a big room with an octagonal-shaped building at the middle. Once you near it, the doors will open, into a room with the blue keycard. Find the passage with the white lights, then turn left, into a room with the blue door. Go through the blue door, turn right, continue walking, take the first right, then turn immediately left, then left again. You will come to a room with an armor vest and the yellow keycard. Grab the yellow key, follow the passage to the yellow door. Press the switch close to it that actually raises a bridge to the exit door nearby. Go through the yellow door, turn right, then left, go the stairs up, and go through the exit door, and press the exit switch. Other points of interest: The right passage in the wide green room takes you to a room where you can see a wide ledge with a megaarmor. To the right is a platform, once you step on it it will raise (it will only raise once, so if you fall off the ledge, then its not feasible to get back up without cheating), as you step on the blue floor, you'll trigger a trap with some monsters. Two balconies containing barrels and zombiemen overlook the wide green room. You can access either of them by leaving the large center room to the northeast or southeast. In the white-lights passage, instead of turning left, turn right. You will come to a room where you can see the yellow key and yellow door through windows, exiting it to the east will allow you to access a blue computer room. As you walk around, however, the computers will lower, releasing some enemies, as well as a box of rockets. You do not need the yellow key to complete this map. Press the switch next to the yellow door, then leave to the blue computer room, and go through the west door to the exit room. Secrets: # To the left from the start point is a secret door. Go through it to access a backpack, a box of shells, and a medikit. # The leftmost passage in the wide green room takes you to a room with some barrels and a slime river. Go to the east end of it to access some health and a rocket launcher. # There is a lift at the north end, press the switch, then quick as a wink, get on the lift, and then the soul sphere is accessible (you can view it from the start point), and you can even press the switch while standing on the lift. That lift will only raise once, so if you don't get on the lift fast enough, you've missed it, it raised without you, and you are banned from getting a soul sphere, let alone this secret, proving that the only way to re-access the soul sphere is to reload the game, which may also corrupt your current statistics.